Ici, les règles sont différentes
by Beautiful Disasterek
Summary: Stiles expérimente un nouveau jeu en ligne. Il devient malgré lui très vite accro, d'autant qu'il fait des rencontres très intéressantes. Une personne va même devenir son confident. [ UA STEREK ]
1. Chapter 1

_Note __: Bon alors, je SAIS que je m'étais promis de plus écrire deux fics en même temps. Mais me voilà quand-même. Après tout, tout le monde le sait, je sais pas m'en tenir à mes décisions alors voilà, la preuve je suis la alors que je voulais arrêter d'écrire. Bref, me revoilà donc avec un nouvel Univers Alternatif, très alternatif même. Il m'a été inspiré par un épisode de la série Perception, que j'adore, et du coup ben cette idée m'a trottée dans la tête jusqu'à ce que je cède et que je la mette par écrit. Ce premier chapitre est donc un test, pour voir si vous aimez ou pas, parce que c'est assez spécial. Voilouuuuu. _

_**Disclaimer **__**: Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement.**_

A force de marteler le bureau avec ses doigts, Stiles se stressait lui-même. Mais voilà, il était face à un dilemme cornélien. Enfin, si on veut. Il s'agissait en fait de créer son avatar pour le nouveau jeu de simulation en ligne qui devait bientôt sortir sur le marché.

Stiles avait été contacté par e-mail quelques jours plus tôt par un grand développeur connu, qui lui expliquait qu'il avait apparemment été tiré au sort pour tester leur nouvelle création en avant première. On lui avait donc communiqué un lien à suivre, un identifiant et un mot de passe, qu'il lui suffirait d'utiliser s'il voulait participer.

L'adolescent avait d'abord trouvé ça très louche, après tout il n'avait postulé nul part pour cette histoire de test de jeu vidéo et il se demandait comment ces gens mystérieux avaient fait pour trouver son adresse mail. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment un amateur de jeu sur PC, il préférait sa console. Mais il s'était dit que ceux qui l'avaient contacté avaient certainement du taper des adresses e-mails au hasard et qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de tomber sur un " revengeformufasa ". Oui, non, en fait ils n'avaient aucune chance de tomber sur un nom pareil, parce que c'était ridicule et que personne n'aurait jamais cette idée. Mais pour sa défense, Stiles avait créé cette adresse quand il avait 11 ans, et Scar est une belle enflure. Non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'adolescent avait mis le fait qu'il ait été trouvé, malgré une adresse pareille, sur le compte des logiciels superpuissants capables d'espionner ton compte Facebook, Gmail et YouPorn pour le gouvernement américain et - merde, on dérive du sujet la non ? -, et après de longues journées d'hésitation, il avait été piqué par la curiosité et celle-ci l'avait emporté. C'est la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait maintenant devant son ordinateur, à se demander s'il devait plutôt créer son avatar à son image, ou plutôt comme le beau gosse en mode yolo swag ( ou pas ) auquel il voudrait ressembler.

Stiles n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec son physique. Il trouvait qu'il avait un faciès étrange, qui, sans être disgracieux, restait quand-même particulier. On lui avait d'ailleurs déjà affirmé à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait un " visage qu'on oublie pas ", et le jeune homme se demandait comment il devait le prendre. Quand à son corps, il le trouvait trop maigre. Il n'aurait pas voulu être une montagne de muscles, mais au moins ne pas donner l'impression qu'une simple pichenette pouvait l'envoyer au tapis quoi .. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas du genre anorexique ! Il adorait la nourriture : la cuisiner, mais surtout la manger, et pourtant il ne grossissait pas.

Par contre, le sport, c'était vraiment pas pour lui ! Déjà il trouvait ça sans intérêt, mais en plus il n'avait jamais été doué ; il s'essoufflait au bout de 100 mètres de course à pied et, lorsqu'il était obligé de courir plus de 5 minutes d'affilée, il s'écroulait sur le sol comme un rat mort en soufflant comme un bœuf asthmatique. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était toujours consigné sur le banc lors des matchs de Lacrosse de son lycée. Enfin .. entre autres.

Au final, il opta pour un petit compromis : il ferait un avatar qui lui ressemblait dans les grandes lignes, mais se laissait une petite marge de manœuvre pour s'améliorer un peu. Par exemple, il garda ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux couleur miel et son gabarit - bon, d'accord, il avoue, il s'est rajouté quelques muscles. Mais trois fois rien hein, promis ! -, mais il avait choisi un nez plus droit et il avait omis les grains de beauté qui parsemaient son visage. Malgré le fait que sa mère lui disait que c'était ce qui faisait son charme et que, quand il était petit, elle lui racontait de jolies histoires sur leur origine, comme quoi c'étaient des marques qu'avaient laissées des fées à sa naissance, Stiles ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Peut-être justement parce qu'ils lui rappelaient sa mère et ses jolies histoires dont il était à présent privé.

Il s'était aussi rajouté un tatouage représentant un serpent sur l'avant-bras. Parce que, même si c'est flippant car ils marchent sur le ventre, Stiles avait toujours admiré les serpents et il savait qu'il devait être le seul à bien aimer Nagini, l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort. Il avait aussi troqué son éternel sweat large de la vraie vie pour un t-shirt sobre mais classe et avait fait enfiler à son avatar un jean plus moulant que ce qu'il portait d'habitude. Il détailla le résultat final et en fut plutôt satisfait : une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il se trouvait plus beau en personnage virtuel qu'en vrai.

Bon, l'avatar, c'était fait, restait plus que le reste de son profil. Par exemple, il fallait se trouver un pseudo. Il décida de rester sobre et de tout simplement garder son prénom, en rajoutant le jour de la date de naissance de sa mère, parce que, étrangement, il n'était pas le seul Stiles inscrit.

Ok, et après, il était censé faire quoi ? Il en avait assez de tergiverser et se décida à passer à l'action, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Il cliqua sur le bouton " se connecter " et son écran devint noir un moment. Un long, très long moment.

Tellement long qu'il avait fini par penser que ce jeu de malheur était en fait un virus qui avait foutu son PC en l'air. Du coup, il s'était levé, son casque avec micro toujours vissé sur la tête et s'était mis à jurer dans plusieurs langues. Et c'est ainsi qu'il fit sa première entrée en grandes pompes dans la société du jeu.

Parce qu'il faut savoir que ce jeu de simulation constituait, en quelque sorte, bel et bien une société. Comment vous expliquer ça .. en fait, c'est comme si vous alliez dans un bar - je prends l'exemple du bar parce que c'était le décor dans lequel se trouvait Stiles actuellement - sauf que vous n'y allez pas réellement mais par le biais d'un avatar et grâce à votre ordinateur. Selon les développeurs du jeu, c'est une manière de " rencontrer des gens sans bouger de chez soi " ; c'était même le slogan de leur produit. Du coup, tant que vous n'êtes pas connecté avec quelqu'un en particulier, vous entendez une sorte de bruit de fond dans votre casque, comme de la musique et de lointaines conversations, et si quelqu'un vous intéresse, il suffit d'aller vers lui et d'entamer la conversation. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez dialoguer directement avec la personne si vous possédez un micro ou alors, si vous n'êtes pas du genre bavard, vous pouvez aussi taper ce que vous voulez dire sur votre clavier. L'autre entendra donc soit votre propre voix, comme si vous étiez au téléphone en quelque sorte, soit une voix préenregistrée, et vous pouvez discuter en temps réel avec d'autres personnes, bien réelles. Après, pour avoir une vraie " identité " sociale sur cette plateforme, vous pouvez même prendre un job, ce qui fait de nouvelles rencontres, etc etc. Il y a même la possibilité de faire ses courses. En fait, cette création alliait jeu de simulation et réseau social.

Revenons en donc à notre cher Stiles, qui s'était d'emblée fait remarquer dans ce bar fictif. Il supposa qu'il avait du parler tellement fort que ça avait interrompu les autres conversations, et tous les personnages virtuels s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il balbutia quelques mots d'excuse et une jeune femme - enfin, un avatar de jeune femme évidemment - vint à sa rencontre. Tout à coup, il entendit distinctement une voix cristalline dans son casque, comme si cette femme lui parlait directement. Enfin, c'est un peu normal puisqu'elle lui parlait vraiment directement en fait. Mais c'était difficile à assimiler pour Stiles, et ça lui faisait bizarre d'entendre cette voix _humaine_ et de voir bouger les lèvres d'un personnage _virtuel_ sur son écran.

" Tu es nouveau à ce que je vois. "

" Comment elle sait ça elle ? " fit Stiles instinctivement.

Il se souvint, mais trop tard, que ce qu'il disait était automatiquement transmis à son interlocutrice et il se maudit mentalement. Et à voix haute aussi d'ailleurs. Il commença à se confondre en excuses, expliquant qu'il était désolé, qu'il était effectivement nouveau et la femme s'esclaffa.

" T'inquiète, c'est rien ! Et je sais que t'es nouveau, premièrement parce que je t'ai jamais vu, et je pense pouvoir me vanter connaître un minimum tout le monde ici. Tout le monde passe par ce bar en entrant dans le jeu, même si tu peux choisir ton paysage ou ton lieu préféré par la suite. Ensuite, ça se voit à ton profil, il est quasiment vide. Par exemple, tu n'as pas indiqué de profession. Tu n'es pas obligé évidemment, c'est juste un moyen de rencontrer plus de monde et de cibler un peu. Et puis surtout, ces derniers jours il n'y a plus eu beaucoup de nouveaux qui sont arrivés. Tous ceux qui ont été contactés n'ont pas attendu pour se connecter et des petites amitiés ont déjà eu le temps de se former. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas passé inaperçu, tu vois. Sans parler de ton entrée fracassante, évidemment. " termina-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Stiles était intimidé et ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre. De plus, il se sentait comme un parfait abruti à parler tout seul dans un micro. Évidemment, il ne parlait pas tout seul, quelqu'un de réel se cachait quelque part derrière cet avatar, mais le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à se le représenter.

" Je .. oui je .. je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie d'essayer et .. excuse-moi je suis un peu perdu. "

Un nouveau petit rire emplit ses oreilles par le biais de son casque, et c'était plutôt agréable. La voix de la jeune femme débordait de joie de vivre et de bienveillance et Stiles fut plus que tenté de se prendre au jeu.

" T'inquiète, c'est normal. Ça fait bizarre à tout le monde au début, mais on s'y habitue tu verras ! Et je t'aiderais. Au fait, je m'appelle Laura. "

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil sur son pseudonyme. Elle faisait bien de le préciser, parce que qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avaler que " Redrum " soit son prénom. Minute ..

" Attends, tu es fan de Stephen King ? "

" Comment t'as deviné ? "

Et Laura avait une voix très expressive car Stiles pouvait l'entendre sourire.

" Je .. j'adore The Shining. Ce film est un chef-d'œuvre. "

" Je suis plutôt d'accord, même si on ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête que le livre est mieux. D'ailleurs, je devrais te présenter à mon frère, Derek. Vous devriez bien vous entendre. " répondit-elle, toujours en souriant.

" Oh je .. euh .. oui pourquoi pas. Au fait, je m'appelle Stiles. "

" C'est un prénom peu commun, mais j'avais deviné oui. Allez suis-moi, Derek est le barman. Bon, je te préviens, il est très réservé. Ma sœur Cora dit plutôt " coincé du cul " mais ma mère n'aime pas quand elle parle comme ça. Enfin bref. Du coup, Derek ne parle pas, il communique avec son clavier. Il a toujours été plus doué pour écrire les choses plutôt que de les exprimer à voix haute. Et puis, au moins ça t'épargnera ses grognements perpétuels. "

Par une manipulation quelconque que Stiles n'avait pas très bien saisi - en fait, il avait carrément rien bité à ce qui s'était passé, disons le clairement - Laura avait en quelque sorte " attaché " son avatar au sien, si bien que VirtuelStiles la suivait comme un petit toutou pendant qu'elle l'entrainait vers le bar. Elle ajouta l'homme - enfin plutôt le personnage - qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir à leur conversation et fit les présentations pendant que Stiles détaillait l'avatar qui s'était tourné dans leur direction. Il avait les cheveux bruns, presque noirs, en tout cas plus foncés que ceux de sa sœur - enfin de sa représentation - et des yeux verts. La légère barbe et la veste en cuir lui donnaient un style que Stiles aimait bien, et il se demanda si ..

" Comme tu n'as pas écouté un broc de ce que j'ai raconté, je suppose que tu étais en train de te demander si mon frère ressemble à son avatar dans la vraie vie. Et ben en fait, ouais, il a été plutôt cohérent, mais les graphismes ne font pas honneur à son charme réel, et il est mille fois mieux en vrai. " fit soudain une voix dans ses oreilles, lui rappelant subitement qu'il était en ligne avec des personnes réelles.

" Je .. euh .. "

Mais Laura ne lui laissa pas de chance de se rattraper. Elle le planta la, avec Derek qui n'avait pas lâché un seul mot depuis qu'il était arrivé - même pas pour saluer sa sœur -, avec pour seule excuse qu'elle avait " rendez-vous ". Stiles resta donc silencieux, son avatar accoudé au bar, et la musique reprenant dans ses oreilles.

" Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle m'aiderait à me servir de ce jeu. " geignit Stiles.

" Merde, j'ai de nouveau parlé à voix haute. " ajouta-t-il, sur un ton presque résigné.

" Fais pas gaffe, c'est Laura. Elle est toujours comme ça. " fit soudain une voix un peu étrange, et Stiles comprit que c'était celle de l'ordinateur.

C'était une vois masculine, un peu nasillarde, et on entendait que c'était un voix virtuelle et préenregistrée car les mots étaient un peu hachurés mais ce n'était pas plus désagréable que ça. Avant que Stiles ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, monsieur-le-timide-à-ce-qu'il-paraît lui posa une question à laquelle Stiles n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre tellement elle était recherchée loin dans l'univers et originale ..

" Alors comme ça, t'es nouveau ? "

" Oui. "

" Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu de nouveau par ici. "

" Ouais c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je suis le petit retardataire. J'ai du manquer le moment où tout était expliqué du coup. J'aurais pas du parce qu'honnêtement, je suis largué. "

" C'est pas si compliqué en fait, c'est une question d'habitude. Tu verras, tu te sentiras plus à l'aise dans quelques jours. Je peux t'aider un peu en attendant si tu veux. "

" Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? " demanda Stiles, plus curieux que méfiant.

La réponse tarda un peu à arriver et Stiles se dit que ça devait être chiant de tout devoir taper au clavier.

" Parce que je me suis toujours senti une âme de Batman. Non sérieux, parce que tu vois, je me suis désigné comme barman de métier, et à une lettre près bah .. c'est pas du tout le même job. Du coup je m'ennuie un peu. Et t'as l'air plutôt cool. "

Stiles sourit. Décidément, ce mec était plein de surprises et il lui plaisait bien. Non parce que, Batman quoi !

" Ça serait un plaisir alors _Bartman_. " plaisanta-t-il.

" Tu peux pas m'entendre la, c'est dommage. Je suis en train de rire. "

" Tu ne parles pas pour te donner un air mystérieux c'est ça ? "

" Pas du tout. Je n'aime juste pas beaucoup parler. "

" Je comprends. Je plaisantais en fait, ta sœur m'a dit que tu étais plutôt .. réservé. "

" Ma sœur, elle dit beaucoup de choses. La plupart du temps elle dit des choses débiles et/ou qu'elle ne devrait pas dire. Mais sur ce coup la, elle a raison je suppose. C'est vrai que j'y gagnerai certainement à aller plus vers les gens. "

" Pourtant tu parles, enfin tu discutes plutôt, avec moi. "

" Oui. "

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Stiles sut qu'il devrait se contenter de ce " oui " concis. Et puis de toute façon, la voiture de son père venait de se garer dans l'allée.

" Il faut que j'y aille, mon père vient de rentrer, et pour une fois qu'il est la .. enfin bref. Tu seras la demain ? Vers 19h ? "

" Oui. A demain. "

Stiles14 s'est déconnecté.

_Note __: En fait, j'avais qualifié ça de spécial, mais je me rends compte que c'est carrément hyper super méga chelou et je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posté ça. Du coup, si vous aimez dites le, que je sache si je continue ou si, exceptionnellement, je supprime et on en parle plus. Et si vous aimez pas, dites le aussi évidemment XD Bisouuuus._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note__ : Bon alors étrangement, ce début de fic a .. plu ? Donc je suppose que je dois la continuer ^^ _

_En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et encouragements, et pour ceux qui m'ont demandé en guest combien de chapitres j'ai prévu et bien .. j'en sais fichtrement rien en fait. J'écris au fur et à mesure donc on verra bien ^^_

_En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant et désolée pour le temps d'attente :3__:3_

Stiles leva les yeux vers son horloge murale, exaspéré. 20h. Et ce foutu devoir de maths qui n'en finissait pas ! Il se félicita d'avoir choisi une filière qui supprimait les maths en dernière année, même si ça ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité dans le cas présent. Au contraire, il était rouillé, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la moindre erreur .. Il avait toujours été doué en maths, même s'il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait terminer ce truc avant de pouvoir aller retrouver Derek. Enfin, si ce dernier l'avait attendu évidemment. A l'évocation de la possibilité - enfin même de la quasi certitude - que l'homme s'était déconnecté en ne le voyant pas arriver à l'heure prévu, Stiles soupira, accablé. Cette perspective de rendez-vous avait plus ou moins illuminé sa journée, ou du moins l'avait-elle rendue moins pire. Et même si Stiles s'était étrangement rendu compte d'être un peu anxieux, il était surtout impatient.

Il mit enfin un point final à ce devoir de malheur et étira ses doigts raidis, essayant d'apaiser la crampe qui les rendaient douloureux. Il regarda son ordinateur et fut soudain prit d'un instant d'hésitation : il avait beaucoup envie de se connecter et espérait que Derek soit là, mais il était presque sûr qu'il allait être déçu et ne voulait pas gâcher encore plus sa journée. D'ailleurs, il était épuisé et l'idée d'aller se coucher ne lui déplut pas. Mais il se connaissait et savait que, de toute façon, il aurait des difficultés à s'endormir, et surtout avec le doute. Il alluma donc son PC et entra ses identifiants, pour en avoir le cœur net.

**Stiles14 vient de se connecter. **

Il se trouvait de nouveau à l'entrée de ce bar, et son avatar patienta tranquillement le temps que Stiles fit tous les branchements nécessaires à son casque et son micro. Lorsque la musique et le bruit de fond eurent envahis ses oreilles en un léger brouhaha réconfortant, il se dirigea directement vers le bar, non sans jeter quelques petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, dans l'espoir de voir une bulle indiquant le pseudonyme " Redrum ". Il aurait eu bien besoin de la joie de vivre de Laura en ce moment.

Il atteignit enfin sa destination finale, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise - et sa joie - de voir que l'avatar de Derek se trouvait derrière le comptoir, en train de simuler une préparation de cocktail, qu'il servit à une femme accoudée au bar. Stiles guida son avatar dans sa direction, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Heureusement, Derek sembla le remarquer, et il entama une discussion avec lui.

" Salut. " retentit la voix nasillarde de l'ordinateur dans son casque.

" Salut. " répondit Stiles sur un ton maussade.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

Wow, il avait l'air si déprimé que ça ? Pourtant il essayait de se contenir !

" Tu as une toute petite voix, et tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. " reprit la voix.

" Oh je .. j'ai dit ça a voix haute ? "

" Oui. Mauvaise journée ? "

" C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. D'ailleurs je suis désolé pour le retard je .. "

Stiles essaya de chercher une excuse plausible, mais Derek sembla comprendre de lui-même qu'il n'avait peut-être tout bonnement pas envie d'en parler.

" C'est pas grave, et puis tu vois, je suis toujours là. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler ? "

" Je préfèrerai pas, non. Merci d'être resté. " fit Stiles sur un ton reconnaissant.

" Je dois m'occuper du bar de toute façon. A vrai dire, je suis plus surpris par le fait que tu sois venu que si tu ne l'avais pas fait. "

" A ce propos, à quoi ça sert de servir des cocktails aux gens ? Ils ne peuvent pas les boire de toute façon ! " demanda Stiles, faisant abstraction de la seconde remarque de son interlocuteur.

" C'est histoire de faire semblant, pour l'ambiance quoi. C'est toujours plus convivial lorsqu'il y a quelque chose à boire, même si c'est fictif. Enfin, je suppose. "

" C'est vrai que vu comme ça .. Et pourquoi tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ? "

" Tout simplement parce que tu as peut-être mieux à faire que de passer ton temps sur un jeu en ligne. Et puis, tu ne semblais pas vraiment emballé hier, alors je me suis dit que tu avais dit que tu passerais pour être poli. "

Stiles siffla.

" Waouh tu as une belle conception des gens toi ! Tout d'abord, sache que je ne donne pas de rendez-vous si je ne compte pas les tenir. Et puis j'avoue qu'au début, j'étais pas jouasse et j'en voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt, mais je suppose que maintenant c'est différent. "

" Ah oui ? "

" Ben oui, je pensais pas que j'allais rencontrer des personnes à qui je pourrais parler. Au fait, elle est là Laura ? "

" Tu peux le savoir de toi-même. "

" Pourquoi, tu veux pas me dire ? "

" Ce n'est pas ça. "

" Quoi alors ? "

" Alors je t'avais promis de t'aider à maîtriser la plateforme. Si je te dis tout, tu ne pourras jamais te débrouiller seul. "

" Hmmm. Et je suis censé la trouver comment dans tout ce monde ? J'ai bien compris qu'il y a des sortes de euuh d'étiquettes qui apparaissent pendant quelques secondes au dessus des avatars, mais je vais quand-même pas tous les lire non ? "

" Mais non, tu as la possibilité de retrouver les gens avec qui tu as déjà discuté instantanément. Tu ne devrais pas avoir une longue liste toi en plus ! Hahaha. "

" Hahaha ? Sérieusement ? " fit Stiles malicieusement en imitant la voix virtuelle.

" Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour te signifier quand je ris ou que je plaisante. J'imagine que l'effet ne doit pas être terrible. "

" C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! " rigola l'adolescent.

" Bon, tu veux que je t'explique oui ou non ? "

" Ouais, on va passer sur le fait que tu te sois foutu de ma gueule hein ! " déclara Stiles sur un ton faussement vexé.

" Je ne me suis pas foutu de toi. "

" C'est ça oui ! Bon allez, dis-moi. "

" Et le mot magique ? "

" Oh pitié, on dirait ma mère quand j'avais quatre ans ! " s'exclama Stiles.

Le poids de ses propres mots lui revint en pleine figure, et un long silence s'installa lorsque le ventre du jeune homme se tordit d'une étrange et douloureuse façon. Par un curieux procédé, Derek avait compris que ce que Stiles avait laissé échappé n'était pas anodin et il n'avait pas répondu.

" Je .. est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment il faut faire s'il-te-plaît. " reprit enfin l'adolescent, la gorge un peu nouée.

" Tu vois la petite icône avec un personnage en haut à droite de ton écran ? "

" Euuh attends .. oui ça y est ! "

" Clique dessus. "

Stiles s'exécuta et une petite liste se déroula sur le côté de son écran. Dessus étaient inscrits deux pseudonymes, celui de Laura, et un certain " DerekH ". "

" Oh ! "

" Tu dois sans doute voir apparaitre mon pseudo et celui de Laura. Ils sont classés de manière chronologique, avec la personne à qui t'as parlé en dernier en haut et ainsi de suite. Donc, en toute logique, je dois être le premier. C'est le cas ? "

" Yep ! "

" Parfait. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vois des symboles à côté des noms ? "

" Oui. Il y a un point vert et une sorte de bulle à côté du tien, et le même ainsi qu'un oiseau à côté de celui de Laura. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Le point vert, ça signifie que la personne que tu cherches est connectée. Dans le cas contraire, il est bleu. La bulle de discussion, comme tu t'en doutes, t'informe que je fais partie de la discussion et que donc, j'entend ce que tu dis. La, ça n'a pas grand intérêt parce que nous sommes deux, mais c'est utile dans une conversation à plusieurs, pour éviter d'oublier que quelqu'un t'entend et faire une gaffe par exemple. "

" Ah oui, je vois, rit Stiles. Ça t'es déjà arrivé c'est ça ? "

" Ouais. "

" Tu me raconteras ? "

" Peut-être. "

" Pff t'es pas drôle, tout ce mystère, ça me stresse moi. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Bon, et l'oiseau, il veut dire quoi alors ? " enchaîna l'adolescent, espérant faire rager Derek en ne répondant sciemment pas à sa question.

" Alors ça, c'est un peu plus complexe. Tu te souviens, j'avais fait allusion au fait qu'il était possible de changer de décor ? "

" Euh oui, c'est possible. "

" Et bien c'est ce que signifie cet oiseau. Laura est connectée, mais elle n'est pas au même euh. Attend, je cherche un mot correct. "

" Endroit ? " proposa Stiles.

" Oui si tu veux. "

" Et donc, faut attendre qu'elle revienne pour lui parler. Ou plutôt espérer. "

" Non, pas forcément. D'ailleurs, le bar n'est pas le point d'arrivée et de départ obligatoire pour se connecter. Simplement, c'est indiqué dans tes paramètres par défaut. Enfin, pour en revenir à Laura, tu peux la contacter même si vous n'êtes pas au même endroit comme tu dis. Il te suffit de cliquer sur l'oiseau. Tu as alors deux solutions : soit tu l'a contacte et tu lui parles sans voir son avatar, et à travers deux endroits différents, ou alors tu peux la rejoindre. "

" Wow, tu veux dire que je peux débarouler comme ça, dans sa conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est pas chiant parfois ? Je veux dire .. Si tu veux avoir une conversation privée avec quelqu'un ou .. ? "

" En gros c'est ça, oui. Et je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais il y a des solutions pour ça. Lorsque tu veux être tranquille avec quelqu'un, il te suffit de rajouter un paramètre. Si tu fais ça, les autres personnes n'auront pas la possibilité de te rejoindre et de débarquer dans ta conversation, tout simplement parce que cette possibilité ne s'affichera plus sur son écran. "

" Okkkkk d'accord. C'est quand-même super compliqué ce truc .. Les mecs qui ont créé ça doivent être hyper calés. "

Devant l'absence de réponse de Derek, Stiles tenta de relancer un peu la conversation.

" Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé. Ça va toi ? "

" Ça va, merci. "

" Je peux te poser une question ? "

" Vas-y. "

" Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais entendre ta voix ? "

" On verra. "

_Note__ : Alors, verdict ? Vous trouvez toujours pas ça chelou lol ? Bon, ce chapitre était peut-être un peu euuh ? Chiant ? Appelons un chat un chat lol, parce que ya beaucoup d'explications techniques. Elles étaient pas super nécessaires ( parce que je suppose que vous en avez pas grand-chose à carrer du fonctionnement d'un jeu qui existe que dans mon cerveau malade ) mais c'est histoire de mettre un peu l'histoire en place et surtout d'amorcer un début de dialogue entre les personnages, parce que je veux établir une relation de confiance entre eux, et c'est évident qu'ils vont pas se raconter leurs vies respectives de suite. Vouala. _

_J'espère tout de même ne pas vous avoir découragé, et que vous serez là pour la suite. Merci encore de l'enthousiasme que vous avez montré pour le premier chapitre, et encore une fois j'espère ne pas vous avoir ( trop ) déçu. _

_Pour vous servir. Bisouuus._


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE, je veux juste vous informer qu'en tant que française et " auteure " à mon moindre et modeste niveau, je suis profondément choquée et ébranlée par ce qui s'est passé, c'est-à-dire l'attentat contre Charlie Hebdo, qui pour moi est le symbole d'un attentat contre la France et la Liberté d'Expression elles-mêmes.

Ainsi, je ne posterai pas de chapitres ces prochains jours, d'abord en signe de soutien et de protestation, et surtout parce que je n'ai pas le moral et le cœur à l'écriture. Je vais tout de même essayer d'écrire et, si tout va bien, mes chapitres seront postés mercredi prochain, jour de publication de Charlie Hebdo.

Évidemment, cette note intermédiaire sera supprimée car elle n'a rien à voir avec ma fic, mais c'est juste pour vous prévenir.

Voilà. Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit un texte, si vous voulez le lire je reste dispo en PM. Si je veux le faire partager c'est parce que je précise dedans que je suis totalement contre les amalgames entre musulmans et terroristes islamistes et c'est aussi pour clarifier la situation.

Bref, vous pouvez trouver ma décision débile, ne pas la comprendre et penser que vous en pâtissez, mais comprenez qu'à mon échelle je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose et j'ai trouvé ce moyen pour me faire un peu entendre.

Merci de votre compréhension, soyez forts, restez unis et résistons tous ensemble. Nous sommes tous Charlie. #JeSuisCharlie

Edit : Finalement, j'ai décidé de laisser cette note, **la fic continue à la page suivante** !


	4. Chapter 4

_Note : Salut mes mignonnes ( en garde ! ) ! _

_Bon, j'arrive ENFIN avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais c'est pas trop tôt et je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis. D'ailleurs désolée pour ceux qui lisent Insanity, c'est pour cette fic que j'ai réussi à écrire. Ma prochaine publication sera pour vous, promis ! _

_Mais voilà, vous savez tous ce qui a coupé mon inspiration malheureusement .. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de laisser cet intermédiaire, c'est dommage parce que ça coupe l'histoire en plein milieu, mais je trouve que c'est une bonne manière de montrer qu'on n'oublie pas. Merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui m'ont soutenue dans ma démarche, et merci d'avoir compris. _

_Encore désolée pour le retard, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il valait la peine d'être attendu, et on se retrouve en bas si vous voulez !_

**Stiles14 vient de se connecter. **

" Ok, je fais quoi maintenant ? "

La dernière fois, il n'avait pas spécialement fixé de rendez-vous avec Derek, mais il se disait qu'il le trouverait certainement au bar et il espérait que sa visite un peu à l'improviste ne le dérange pas. Sauf que lorsqu'il atteignit le comptoir, il aperçut l'avatar recherché en grande conversation avec une fille aux cheveux teintés aubergine et un jeune homme à l'apparence banale. Remarque, se dit Stiles, à côté de cette fille, n'importe qui aurait pu passer pour quelqu'un de banal. Elle avait fait adopter à son personnage un look entre le gothique et la stripteaseuse et c'était assez .. étrange. Étrange, mais pas déplaisant, se surprit à penser Stiles.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, l'adolescent se dirigea vers le bar et fit asseoir son avatar sur un tabouret. Il attendit quelques minutes, se sentant passablement idiot, et enfin, ô miracle, Derek le remarqua et l'invita dans la conversation. Aussitôt, deux pseudonymes se rajoutèrent dans la liste de contacts qui était déroulée sur un côté de son écran, car il avait oublié de la fermer la dernière fois qu'il s'était connecté. Il se trouvait donc en la compagnie de " Cora. " et de " IsaacLhy ". Bien bien bien.

S'il avait été face à des personnes réelles, il aurait fait un petit sourire timide, s'excusant silencieusement de s'incruster dans une conversation - même si on l'y avait plus ou moins invité -. Ou alors, il serait parti en courant. Ou alors, il aurait affiché son sourire contrit puis il se serait barré en courant. Ouais voilà, il aurait fait ça. D'ailleurs, il pouvait tout aussi bien le faire dès maintenant.

" Salut Stiles. " fit la voix monocorde de l'ordinateur.

Merde, trop tard.

" Hey salut Derek, souffla le jeune homme dans son casque. Et euuh salut euuuuh .. "

" Je te présente Cora, ma petite sœur, et Isaac son meilleur ami. " reprit Derek, captant la gêne évidente de Stiles.

Gêne qui se volatilisa instantanément lorsque l'information fut traitée par le cerveau de l'hyperactif. Attend, cette fille était la sœur de Derek ? Derek, celui qui semblait si introverti, si .. classique ?

" Je .. euh .. ta sœur ? " répéta Stiles bêtement.

" Bah ouais qu'est ce qui a, je te reviens pas ? " répliqua l'intéressée.

" Je .. non c'est pas ça c'est que .. Derek .. je .. "

" Derek est un coincé du cul, c'est pas pour ça que le reste de la famille doit être pareil non ? " riposta la jeune femme, cinglante.

" La vache, ça te rend pas aimable en tout cas ! " se défendit Stiles.

Un petit rire d'homme résonna soudain dans les oreilles de Stiles.

" Fais pas gaffe, Cora est dans sa période ado rebelle qui veut faire chier ses parents et fuck la society quoi. Et de toute façon, ce n'est que son avatar, si elle rentrait chez elle comme ça dans la vraie vie, sa mère ferait une attaque et son père la tuerait. Sinon, moi c'est Isaac, ravi de te rencontrer, si je puis dire. "

" Oh euh .. oui. "

Lorsqu'il entendit Cora ricaner, il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air vraiment ridicule et tenta de se reprendre.

" Moi aussi je suis content de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Stiles. "

" D'ailleurs, t'es plutôt mignon si tu ressemble à ton avatar cher Stiles. "

L'adolescent manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Attend, elle venait de dire quoi la ?

" Tu lui ressembles pas hein, pas vrai ? " supposa la jeune femme devant le manque de réaction de Stiles.

" Euh .. si. Enfin, plus ou moins. Le tatouage est faux, et je présume que je suis un peu moins musclé dans la vraie vie. " répondit-il, un peu gêné.

" Oh, si ce n'est que ça ! Ça reste très bien du coup. " affirma Cora sur un ton aguicheur.

Un silence pesant s'installa, le jeune homme ne sachant pas quoi répondre. L'adolescente en profita pour taquiner son grand-frère, qui se faisait bien silencieux.

" Bah Derek, tu parles plus ? " ironisa-t-elle.

La réponse de l'intéressé se fit désirer, et c'est Isaac qui reprit la parole.

" Il doit sûrement être en train de grogner. C'est son moyen de communication favori, et sa petite sœur ici présente lui ressemble beaucoup de ce côté la. " rigola-t-il.

Stiles entendit vaguement un grommellement rageur dans ses oreilles et il en profita pour poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

" Mais vous vous connaissez tous ici ou quoi ? Je veux dire, on dirait que toute ta famille est inscrite sur ce jeu, c'est dingue ! "

Cora réagit au quart de tour.

" Encore heureux qu'on est tous la, c'est mon père qui .. "

" Dis-moi Cora, tu devais pas rejoindre Maman à la cuisine toi ? " coupa soudain une voix mécanique.

" Tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas l'air tellement pressé que j'aille la voir cher grand frère, tu essayais même de me soudoyer pour que je soutienne ton mensonge de .. "

" Ça va, ça va. Fais comme ça te chante, mais par pitié, boucle-la. "

" C'est pas comme ça que je vais plaider en ta faveur Derek, bouda la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, je me casse, tu viens Isaac ? A plus, beau gosse. " ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Stiles.

" Euuh salut .. "

**Cora. vient de se déconnecter.**

**IsaacLhy vient de se déconnecter. **

" Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé Stiles. " commença Derek.

" De quoi ? Ta sœur qui euuh .. sans déconner, c'est moi ou elle me draguait ? "

L'adolescent était sûr que s'il avait eu une conversation normale avec l'autre homme, il l'aurait entendu soupirer et répondre avec lassitude.

" Ouais, c'est possible. Tu sais, elle n'est pas comme ça normalement. Enfin, je veux dire, elle a 17 ans et, comme l'a dit Isaac, elle est en pleine période de " je veux faire chier mes parents ", quitte à adopter une personnalité et un look qui ne lui correspondent pas du tout. Heureusement qu'elle a Isaac d'ailleurs, il l'empêche de faire encore plus de conneries. "

" Je comprends .. Plus ou moins. Il y a des filles comme ça dans ma classe aussi. Enfin, elles ont plutôt le look " grosse pouffe " donc j'espère pour elle que c'est juste pour faire chier leurs parents en tout cas. "

" Hahaha. "

" Sans dec' mec, faut que t'arrête avec ça, c'est hyper perturbant. " geignit Stiles.

" Désolé. "

" T'inquiète. En tout cas, t'as l'air vachement attaché à elle. "

" C'est le cas. Je suis assez attaché à ma famille en général. Un peu moins à mon père parce qu'il n'est pas souvent la, mais j'ai une bonne relation avec mes sœurs. Enfin, c'est plus trop vrai avec Cora en ce moment mais voilà quoi. "

" Tu as de la chance d'avoir des sœurs. "

" Tu es fils unique ? "

" Ouais. "

" Et ça te plaît pas ? "

" Bah c'est sûr que ça doit présenter quelques avantages, comme ne pas avoir à partager ses affaires ou l'amour de ses parents, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien me sentir moins seul parfois. Ça ferait une présence à la maison quoi. Bon, on peut changer de sujet s'il-te-plaît ? "

" Je comprends. Bien sûr. "

Ouais d'accord, c'était bien joli, mais du coup, Stiles ne savait plus de quoi parler et un petit silence s'installa. Et le silence, bah ça le stressait. Et quand quelque chose le stressait, il sortait la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, même si c'était une grosse connerie.

" Alors comme ça, tu mens à tes parents ? " lâcha-t-il soudain.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part de Derek, il se fustigea mentalement. Et peut-être un peu à voix haute aussi.

" Je suis désolé, vraiment, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Tu n'as pas à me répondre évidemment et je euh .. je ferais peut-être bien de .. "

" Non, c'est rien ne t'en fais pas. En fait, c'est pas un gros mensonge, c'est juste que mes parents pensent que j'ai une copine et c'est très bien comme ça. " l'interrompit la voix impersonnelle.

" Et c'est faux ? "

" Oui. Tu dois me trouver bizarre. "

" Je ne te juge pas t'inquiète, et puis toute façon tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. Je me dis juste que c'est dommage que tu doives mentir à tes parents sur un sujet aussi anodin. "

" C'est juste qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Ma dernière relation ne s'est pas très bien terminée et j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre. Je suppose que ça a du être assez traumatisant pour eux de me voir mal en point et c'est pour ça que ça leur fait plaisir de croire que j'ai une nouvelle copine, parce que ça serait une preuve pour eux que j'ai remonté la pente tu vois ? "

" Oui je vois. Je sais que les parents n'ont pas toujours besoin de tout savoir .. "

En prononçant ces mots, Stiles tâta ses côtes. Ouais, il savait ce que c'était de ne pas tout dire à ses parents, il était même passé maître en la matière.

_Note : Alors ? J'espère que vous ne regrettez pas de me lire __tongue emoticon__ ! En tout cas moi, vous m'avez manqué __colonthree emoticon__ :3_

_Bon, comme vous le voyez dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de mettre en place quelques mystères, j'espère qu'ils sont remarquables et, au contraire, pas trop évidents XD ! _

_Allez, je vous laisse, ceux qui veulent me laisser un pitit mot ( même négatif, si ça vous plaît pas dîtes le ! ) sont les bienvenus évidemment, j'adore vous lire et vous répondre _

_colonthree emoticon__Merci de me suivre !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note__ : * toute petite voix * Ok ok, salut tout le monde ... Je sais, vous me haïssez parce que j'ai carrément disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis un mois ( retard dans les réponses aux reviews, retard dans mes lectures en cours, et on parle pas des chapitres ... ) et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je suppose que je dois être le Antoine Daniel des fanfictions, pour ceux qui connaissent. ( Sauf que son travail est de qualité à lui au moins lol. )_

_Je pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour ce long mois et demi quasiment d'attente, mais pour ma défense j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels. Bref ^^_

_Ah oui, et je vois beaucoup dans les reviews et même ailleurs, des gens qui s'inquiètent ( vu mon absence je les comprends ) de savoir si je vais ou non finir mes fics, rassurez-vous la dessus, je finis toujours ce que je commence, et j'ai trop de respect pour ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire. Donc no panic, parfois j'ai simplement des petits passages à vide, comme ce qui vient de se passer ... _

_Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit, désolée pour cette longue ( COMME MA B... ok non. ) note et encore pour le retard. On se retrouve en bas ?_

" Alors elle, dans le genre méga pouffe, elle en tient une couche ! " pensa Stiles.

Il était accoudé au bar fictif depuis dix bonnes minutes, attendant l'arrivée de Derek. Une semaine était passée depuis sa rencontre explosive avec Cora et Isaac, et le jeu était désormais devenu son rendez-vous quotidien. Il discutait avec d'autres membres, souvent Laura avec qui il s'était trouvé de nombreux points communs malgré leur grande différence d'âge et papotait surtout longuement avec Derek.

Ce dernier avait déserté son poste au bar ce soir, car il avait promis à Stiles de lui montrer comment changer de décor, mais Laura était venue prévenir l'adolescent que son frère avait eu un léger contretemps et qu'il serait un peu en retard. L'adolescent patientait donc et avait tout le loisir d'observer les autres avatars du bar.

Son attention s'était très vite - comme la majorité des joueurs - portée sur une jeune femme qui dansait de manière ridiculement provocante et vulgaire, passant de groupes en groupes, et surtout d'hommes en hommes. Elle parlait fort et Stiles, bien qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, percevait par bribes sa voix suraiguë dans son casque. Quand à sa tenue, elle aurait même fait rougir un ananas tant elle était indécente. Stiles se mis à bénir frénétiquement le fait qu'il se trouve face à des avatars et non à des personnes réelles, car la situation aurait été vraiment gênante.

Cependant, il aurait bien voulu savoir s'il était possible de consulter son profil sans avoir à lui parler et sans qu'elle le remarque, afin d'essayer de sonder un peu sa personnalité et ses intentions. Il aurait également souhaité que Laura soit là, car il voyait la euh... femme se rapprocher inexorablement de lui et il savait qu'il serait très mal à l'aise si par malheur elle parvenait à l'atteindre. Vraiment, il adorait Laura, mais il trouvait quand-même qu'elle avait la fâcheuse manie de l'abandonner lâchement à son sort.

Heureusement, Derek choisit ce moment précis pour - enfin - se pointer et Stiles soupira de soulagement en faisant passer son regard de son sauveur à la prédatrice à quelques mètres de lui. Soupir qui resta vicieusement coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Derek se figer - le comble pour un avatar ! - en voyant la jeune dévergondée près du jeune homme. Cette dernière s'arrêta net aussi, le visage tourné vers le nouveau venu, et Stiles pensa bêtement qu'il était en train d'assister à une bataille de regard entre avatars, ce que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu dans leur vie. Derek s'arracha à la contemplation de la femme et se dirigea rapidement, très rapidement - la vache, se dit Stiles, ça aussi faut qu'il m'apprenne ! - vers l'adolescent, qui avait fait se redresser son avatar. Sans doute avait-il l'espoir de l'emmener loin d'ici grâce à la sorte de téléportation - oui, Stiles l'appelait comme ça désormais, parce que c'est hyper classe - et ainsi échapper à l'étrange créature qu'il semblait connaître tout en s'attirant le flot de questions qui ne manqueraient pas de s'échapper de la bouche du jeune étudiant, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de l'intéressée, qui suivit le mouvement et fonça immédiatement dans leur direction. Presque aussitôt, une voix désagréable retentit clairement dans les oreilles de Stiles, et un pseudo très... flippant - appelons un chat un chat - apparut dans sa liste de contacts.

" Hey, salut Derek ! C'est un ami ? Présente-nous donc, pour une fois que tu en as un, je suis curieuse ! " ricana-t-elle.

" Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? " grogna une voix inconnue, ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescent.

Putain, Derek avait parlé ! Stiles ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être content d'entendre enfin la voix de son interlocuteur ou au contraire agacé que celui-ci lui ait caché pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il ne semblait avoir aucun mal à l'utiliser devant SuperConnasse. Il revint cependant bien vite à la réalité lorsque " VeuveNoire " l'ouvrit à nouveau et lui écorcha les oreilles avec sa voix stridente.

" Je n'ai pas le droit de venir m'amuser moi aussi ? Ce nouveau jeu est vraiment sympa. Et puis, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te contacter, tu ne réponds plus à mes appels, et quand je viens te voir, on me claque toujours la porte au nez. C'est pas très joli, surtout pour une famille comme la tienne qui... "

" Et pour cause ! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de te voir, et ma famille non plus. Tu n'as rien à foutre chez moi et encore moins ici. Décarre de là avant que je m'énerve. " coupa Derek, la voix rauque et tremblante du type qui ne va effectivement pas tarder à s'énerver.

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora royalement et préféra s'adresser à Stiles, qui mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on causait.

" Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi il traîne avec toi mon pauvre Derek, il n'a pas l'air très vif d'esprit ton copain. " reprit la voix lancinante qui horripilait Stiles.

" Pardon ? Désolé j'écoutais pas. " asséna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de cet échange pour comprendre que cette femme n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, et la haine que semblait dégager Derek pour elle ne fit que renforcer son sentiment.

" Je te demandais ton nom. "

" C'est écrit dans mon pseudo. " répliqua-t-il sèchement.

" Stiles ? C'est vraiment un prénom ça ? " railla SuperConnasse.

" Fous lui la paix. " intervint à nouveau Derek, et Stiles pouvait presque l'entendre fulminer à travers son casque.

" Oh, comme c'est mignon, tu le défends. Décidément, je m'amuse de plus en plus ici. " persifla l'autre, pas impressionnée pour deux sous.

" Je sais pas qui t'as donné l'adresse, mais ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici. Ni ici, ni chez moi, ni dans aucun autre endroit que ma famille ou moi fréquentons. Si je te revois encore une fois, ça va mal se mettre, et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, crois-moi. " asséna violemment Derek.

Et soudain, le bar disparut et l'avatar de Stiles se retrouva au bord d'une gigantesque étendue d'eau, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

" Tu as déjà vu la mer ? " questionna la voix toujours rauque mais plus posée de Derek.

" Ma... mes parents avaient promis de m'y emmener une fois, avant que ma mère ne... enfin voilà, ça s'est jamais fait. " balbutia Stiles, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

" Nous y voilà. Ça vaut pas la vraie, mais c'est très apaisant. Dans la réalité, c'est très impressionnant. "

" C'est impressionnant virtuellement aussi, je t'assure. "

" Ça l'est encore plus en vrai. "

L'adolescent ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça alors il resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer, alors il était obligé de croire cet homme, qu'il savait un peu revêche mais dont il venait de découvrir le côté réellement agressif et se demandait s'ils allaient vraiment ne jamais parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Derek dut sentir le malaise de Stiles, et il prit la parole, mais si doucement que ce dernier faillit ne pas l'entendre.

" Je suis... désolée. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que tu entendes ma voix pour la première fois. "

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était devant son ordinateur et que, par conséquent, l'autre homme ne pouvait pas le voir - la vache, on s'y habitue vite à ce format ! Lui qui pensait ne jamais réussir à s'y faire. -.

" Je... d'accord. "

Ouais, c'était débile comme réponse, mais Stiles n'avait pas mieux en magasin pour l'instant, désolé. Il resta donc la, devant son écran, à contempler son avatar les bras ballants devant le reflux qui s'agitait virtuellement.

" Qui c'était ? " lâcha-t-il finalement.

" C'est une longue histoire. "

" J'ai tout mon temps. "

_Note __: Reee ! Pfiou, je viens de me relire et j'ai l'impression que c'est un gros bordel ce que j'ai écrit la, et du coup j'ai vraiment peur de votre réaction. Après tout, je vous ai fait poireauter un mois pour pondre ÇA au final ? Je sais que j'avais promis d'arrêter de dénigrer mon travail, mais j'ai un peu honte la quand-même... Mais, comme Stiles plus haut, j'ai pas mieux en réserve, désolée, j'ai essayé de réécrire mais, au bout de 5 heures, c'est toujours pas jouasse. Du coup bah, je m'excuse encore. _

_Je suppose que vous n'avez eu aucun mal à reconnaître le personnage que j'ai introduit et que, par conséquent, ma tentative de suspense est débile mais faut bien arrêter le massacre quelque part lol. _

_J'espère pouvoir vous donner la suite rapidement ( et de meilleure qualité ), et pareil pour tous ceux qui suivent Insanity. _

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré tout, vous êtes géniaux, je vous aime putain._


End file.
